Christmas Dinner
by Cherry Dragon
Summary: In which Matthew shows Ivan some Christmas cheer with the joys of hosting his entire British Empire family's    Alfred  Christmas dinner.


He was being a good friend when Matthew Williams extended an invitation to the Russian to the big family Christmas dinner. His northern friend seemed to always be alone and misunderstood what with his reputation of brutality and heartlessness. Bloody proof could be found in the history books to let the rumors hold water. Many other nations, his brother amoung the most vocal, steered clear of the great Russian, reluctant to have much contact or relations with the cold fellow. But Canada couldn't help himself when, after a rousing match of hockey, Matthew and Ivan Braginski found themselves in a Tim Hortons nearby the hockey rink.

"Ah.. coffee on a nice chilly day is the best way to finish a hockey game," Matthew sighed as he cautiously too a sip of his large double-double coffee, as he returned from the line-up with two large cups in his hands. His companion grunted and inclined his in agreement as he took the offered drink into his hands and sipped the large drink, the heat from the liquid seeming to have no effect. He lost the match 2-3 and thus, was charged with buying the coffee.

"The cold snow is a great contrast to the warmth, da?" Ivan stated offhandedly, gazing out the window which the table they chose was beside.

"Yeah, it reminds me of Christmas, eh?" Matthew replied conversationally, used to the random statements that made it out of his enigmatic Russian friend. "OH WAIT!" The Canadian suddenly exclaimed, bringing his companion out of his trance and towards the man in front of him.

"What is it that makes you seem so panicked, Matvey?" Ivan inquired, a pale blond eye-brow slowly raised. Mathew was normally a demure and reserved nation, off the ice that is, and was not prone to sudden spontaneous outbursts, that was more attributed to his southern brother, America.

"I forgot Christmas is only a couple of days away! I need to get the house ready, and find the decorations, and find a tree and get the guest rooms ready for everyone... there's so much to do eh!" Matthew rambled to Ivan as he stood from his seat, "The dinner is at my house this year! "

"Christmas is two weeks away Matvey. Why do you need think you will run out of time?" the light voice of his friend intercepted his ramble.

Suddenly remembering his manners he look towards Ivan, "Well, there is lots to do in preparation of the things that happen before the actual day of Christmas," Matthew replied more calmly, sitting down again and taking a gulp of his coffee, mentally preparing a list of to-do's and to-do-ASAP's. "like wrapping presents, finding good presents, hiding them from pestering brothers, the Christmas dinner itself... visiting relatives... making enough eggnog..." again the man rambled into his coffee as his arm placed the cup to his lips.

Ivan on the other hand took in this information with an odd expression on his features as he watched the smaller man in front of him mumble his mental list out loud into his coffee, still slightly distressed about this upcoming holiday. "I am unfamiliar with these preparations you speak of... does this happen every holiday? Does it always make you so distressed, Matvey?" Ivan's voice was light and almost genuinely innocent.

This caught Matthew off guard. The Russian's intentions were always shrouded in a light airy voice, even when speaking to what would be considered friends then comrade. this genuine tone present in Ivan's voice was clear and almost honest. Matthew, when he glanced up at his friend's eyes, also caught flickers of vulnerability that he rarely saw outside of the hockey rink, and even then it was so rare that he doubted it ever occurring. "This sort of thing doesn't happen often at your house, Ivan?" Matthew slowly choosing his words, knowing that the wrong implication or phrase could turn a light conversation between friends into a heated, backhanded discussion engulfed with politics. "Your sisters don't visit you? The Baltics?"

"They do not. Christmas is very silent," Ivan's short reply cut through the air. A flicker of sadness shone in the nation's eyes at the mention of the Baltics. Matthew knew the three small nations were living proof of Russia's brutality and support for his reputation.

"Would you like to see?" Matthew blurted out wanting to erase the memory that might have been ignited by his mentioning.

Ivan tilted his head to the side in a sign of confusion and urged him to continue with a slight tilt of the head.

"Uh...what I meant to say was... I mean... would you like to come to dinner with me?" Matthew restated, "it's at my house this year and- t-that is if you have no other plans for the holidays of course,"

Matthew was met with silence for a few moments as his friend contemplated the offer. As the quiet hung in the air, Matthew diverted his gaze towards the window, his vision followed the small puffs of snow that fell from the grey Canadian sky. He was nervous about the Ivan's answer and the repercussions of bringing up, and discovering, a new touchy subject.

He half expected the the nation to decline, reasoning that Ivan was too prideful to engage in any activities that he deemed weak. Really, when the Russian refused to do things it was due to his lack of knowledge of the subject. Matthew, even knowing this, never voiced or drew attention to this fact, and he was sure Ivan was appreciative.

And so Matthew was pleasantly surprised at Ivan's response, "I would like that, Matvey."

Only at this moment did Matthew realize he just added a very big bullet point on his to-do-ASAP list; how to tell Alfred.

_Oh maple_.


End file.
